swsefandomcom-20200215-history
LECG The Sith
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide See also: The Force, The Sith, Darth Krayt's Holocron With the deaths of Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine, it seemed by many as though The Sith had finally been extinguished from the galaxy. However, the forces of darkness are not so easily dispatched. A former Emperor's Hand, Lumiya, helped carry on the Sith tradition for a while, but the true resurrection of The Sith begins on the planet Korriban, where a devotee named A'Sharad Hett learns the ways of The Sith and discovers a group of Sith cutists planting the seeds of their eventual return. Hett proves to be the catalyst for this event, and his ascension to the rank of Sith Lord seals the galaxy's fate. A'Sharad Hett emerges from Korriban as Darth Krayt, leader of the new Sith Order. He rescinds the Rule of Two put in place by Darth Bane thousands of years ago and, which limited The Sith to a single master and apprentice. He issues the Rule of One: the declaration that there will be one Sith Order composed of many Sith Lords and apprentices, all united under his rule. The return of The Sith in force spells doom for The Galactic Alliance. However, unlike previous iterations of The Sith Order, Darth Krayt succeeds in controlling the petty ambitions of the Sith Lords under his command and focuses their rage against The Jedi Order. Sith Acolytes Though The Sith rule the galaxy from the Imperial Throne on Coruscant, not all of those who serve Darth Krayt are Sith Lords. The Sith maintain a cadre of students, sycophants, and aspirants who are collectively called Acolytes. These Acolytes mostly serve on Coruscant where they act as aids and assistants to Sith Lords. Darth Maladi has the largest collection of Acolytes at her disposal, which is not surprising given her penchant for using agents outside of The Sith Order (Including her Sith spies). The Acolytes serve much the same purpose as Darth Sidious' Imperial advisors; they are semi-trusted confidants who serve alongside The Sith as they rule the galaxy, providing them with advice, service, and loyalty. Most Sith Acolytes are hangers-on who walk the path of The Dark Side of The Force but who, for whatever reason, do not have the capacity to master the mysteries that The Force presents to all students. They might know a few tricks, but rarely do their Sith masters allow them to attain anything approaching true power. They serve their chosen Sith Lord for as long as they are considered useful, after which point they are disposed of. Some Acolytes have managed to survive for many years in the service of their Sith masters, and many believe that, as a reward for their faithful service, they will be taken on as a true Sith Apprentice to be taught the ways of The Dark Side. Sith Acolytes are not considered part of Darth Krayt's Sith Order per se, though some of them pick up bits of lore culled from the teachings of The Sith. Although they seldom qualify for the Sith Apprentice Prestige Class, Gamemasters who wish to create Sith Acolytes for their own games can waive the requirement that the character must be a member of The Sith. However, Sith Acolytes should likely have no more than one or two Talents from the Sith Apprentice Prestige Class, and even that should represent the most elder Acolytes. Sith Acolytes make good mid-level opponents for heroes fighting against The Galactic Empire; they might even have a few Force Powers up their sleeves, but in the end they lack the power of a full-fledged Sith Apprentice. The Sith Lords See also: The Galactic Empire The Sith fill a variety of roles in the new Galactic Empire. This begins at the top with the man who sits upon the Imperial throne on Coruscant, Darth Krayt. Krayt is the supreme ruler of the Empire, and his word is law. The Emperor rules over the Council of Moffs as well as over other Sith Lords, making him the leader of the two greatest factions of The Galactic Empire. Darth Krayt also serves as the Sith Lord who has dominion over Coruscant, and commands the Coruscant Defense Fleet and all of the military forces on the world. Both Sith and Imperial alike bow before Darth Krayt. Below Darth Krayt are the Sith Lords, who are taught in The Sith tradition. When a potential Sith candidate is found, whether young or seasoned, they are placed under the tutelage of an existing Sith Lord, serving as an apprentice to until such a time as his or her training is complete. At that time, the Sith Apprentice undergoes a right of passage that sometimes (Tough not always) requires the apprentice to slay his or her master. Being chosen as a Sith Master is a great honor, but not one without peril; it can be a new way bring powerful Sith into the galaxy, but it can also be a convenient way for Darth Krayt to dispose of a troublesome and ambitious Sith Lord. Additionally, Darth Krayt himself oversees many aspects of a Sith Apprentice's training, the final days of which usually take place on Coruscant. The Sith Lords have several responsibilities within the Empire, which are handed down from Darth Krayt himself. One of the most important responsibilities is acting as an overseer of military forces. This can mean being assigned to an individual squad of soldiers, or being given command of an entire fleet of Starships. Not every fleet or sector has a Sith Lord in command, but most do; these Sith Lords are outside and above the military command structure, much as Darth Vader was over the forces of Palpatine's Empire. The Sith Lords command the military forces under their control, make field promotions, execute those officers who fail them, and direct the Empire's resources to stamp out dissent and sedition. When a Sith Lord is assigned to a military unit of any size, none under his or her command can oppose their wishes. Other Sith Lords are given dominion over regions, sectors, or individual planets. Most of the Core Worlds are so heavily populated that they require their own Sith Lord to oversee affairs. These Sith are usually assigned alongside Moffs and other regional governors, though like their position in the military, the Sith Lords are outside and above the typical bureaucracy. Much as Darth Krayt rules over the Empire from his throne, many Sith Lords sit on thrones (Both literal and figurative) of star systems and sectors. Sith Lords placed in rulership positions may be given domains of varying size, usually depending on the population of those areas; while some Sith Lords rule over individual Core Worlds, the same Sith Lord might rule over every planet in the Minos Cluster. The final, and some might say most sinister, duty of the Sith Lords is to hunt down and capture (Or kill) Jedi who remain active in the galaxy. The new Empire has no need of an Inquisitorius, as Palpatine did. The Sith Lords serve the same purpose as the Inquisitors, and captured Jedi are brought to Coruscant to be tortured and interrogated by Darth Maladi. Combined with the bounty on the heads of all Jedi, the Sith Lords have managed to capture and kill hundreds of Jedi who escaped the initial destruction of the Ossus Academy. Some Sith Lords are assigned to this duty exclusively, working alone to seek out hidden Jedi and expose them; others do so while holding a military outpost or rulership position. The Emperor's Hands A select few Sith Lords are given the title of Emperor's Hand, a tradition that Darth Krayt has resurrected from the days of Palpatine. These Hands function as the Emperor's agents throughout the galaxy, performing secret tasks at Krayt's whim. The position of Emperor's Hand is one of great honor, and is fought over among the Sith Lords viciously. Many of The Sith struggle to prove their worthiness to Darth Krayt in hopes of becoming the next Hand, both to become one of the Emperor's most trusted agents but also to get close enough to him to be in position should the Emperor stumble and the chance to strike him down arise. Rumors exist that Krayt has at least one non-Sith Hand, though none of the Sith Lords have ever seen or heard from such an individual.